


you're something out of a dream

by crack_rock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, No Angst, literally so much fluff im sorry, there's mostly bottom louis, uterus talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crack_rock/pseuds/crack_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because harry wants to be pregnant and i want harry to be pregnant.</p>
<p>
  <em>so, uhm. au where harry gets pregnant. (but is it really an au?)</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're something out of a dream

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo title from les enfants-celeste. really good song you should check it out.
> 
> i wrote this in two days and barely edited it so if it sucks im sorry. im so obsessed with pregnant harry i can only express it in fics. let me know if this is good and stuff!
> 
> my tumblr is nerdassbrain.tumblr.com

It starts off with small things, Louis notices.

Like when they're shopping for a new blender because _someone_ (read: Harry) decided to create A New Gameshow called _Will It Blend?_ and as it turns out, a cellphone, a slipper, and a goddamn ornament will blend, but when Harry decides on a fedora, the whole bloody blender decides to break. (Louis will never admit it, but he was hoping that disgusting looking brown suede fedora would be blended into about 3,000 pieces.).

So yeah, it starts off with looking for a new blender in Target (Louis is still getting used to living in LA. _Target, Jesus_ are they here for paint-balling or home appliance shopping?) and Harry stopping at the maternity isle.

"Haz?" Louis interrupts Harry's wide eyes and open mouth. He looks a bit like a fish. A cute fish, but a fish, nonetheless. "Haz, babe. Blender, remember? Do you have something to tell me?" He giggles, looking at Harry's furrowed brows. He finally turns to Louis and stares at him a bit before he answers,

"Tell you what?" He finishes, cocking his head to the side. He's wearing a large white sweater that's two sizes too big, his favorite black skinny jeans and a pair of boots that have three inch heels. He's not bothered though, considering Louis fits even more securely under Harry's arm.

Louis giggles at him, pinching his side before saying, "I don't know, something like "Louis, I'm pregnant." He laughs again, looking up at Harry's very, very concerned face. He looks sad and confused and _upset_. The last thing Louis wanted to do was upset him.

"Bubba? What's wrong?" Louis asks. He suddenly realizes they're in the middle of the maternity isle looking like two fools, nothing out of the ordinary, Louis thinks. Harry shakes his head at that and puts on a forced smile, "nothing!" He says quickly, dodging any future questions by turning back to the shopping cart and fast walking down to the home appliance isle.

It starts with something small. It ends up being very big.

*

When Gemma finds out she's pregnant, Harry immediately starts crying. Full on, dry heaving, sobs. He actually has to excuse himself from the room and go outside for a bit to calm down. Louis comes outside about 20 seconds after with his inhaler in tow.

"Bubba?" He calls, sitting down next to Harry and kissing the side of his head, "Are you okay?" He asks, letting Harry take a big, strong puff from his inhaler before falling back into Louis' lap. He's a mess, he realizes this. This whole I Want To Be Pregnant thing is killing him. He can barely sleep and he can barely think about anything else and when he sees a big, pregnant belly he actually has to physically hold himself back from gently rubbing it.

He wants to be pregnant. So bad, he realizes.

"I'm excited," He finally tells Louis. Because even though his boyfriend of 7 years and his best friend of 8, would listen to every word Harry says, he just isn't ready yet. He isn't ready to tell someone this weird, weird secret he's been keeping from everyone.

He looks at Louis then, and really takes him in. This small, sweet, lovely boy who has done nothing but love him for what feels like forever. His little dainty hands and his small wrists and his tiny feet and his beautiful blue eyes and tiny nose. Harry pushes Louis' hair behind his ears and kisses him, kisses him until they're both breathless.

"I love you," he finally says to Louis who grins back at him, little sharp teeth on display. "I love you too," he says, and kisses Harry once again, "now lets go win our spot as Godparents."

*

At three months, Gemma starts to get bigger. Her belly is round and big and lovely and Harry is obsessed with it. Gemma actually has to push him away when he gets to clingy. It's just _so_ wonderful. He wants one. He wants belly and a baby inside him and he wants to be a Daddy so bad he finds it hard to breathe sometimes.

(Harry will never, ever, ever, ever admit this to anyone, but sometimes he stands in front of the mirror and puts a pillow in his shirt and rubs it gently while softly cooing.)

So. If anything, Harry thinks, The Secret has gotten much, much more intense. And if thought there any possibility he could stop wanting this, it all gets thrown out the window when he sees his sister's newly formed belly.

*

Louis will admit he's not super sensitive or keen on emotions. He's most of the time, a little stubborn, a little immature, and a little secretive to how he's feeling at the time. Harry has to coax Louis with biscuits and tea and a little rimming to get him to open up. It's how he is, it's how he's always been, and it's probably how he'll always be. The great thing. The _really, really, really fucking great thing_ is that Harry is the most emotional, the most sensitive, and the most open person he's ever met. So although they can sometimes clash, Louis thinks they really compliment each other. In more ways than one.

But the thing. The Thing. _The Thing_ , is that Harry is hiding something. He's a little bit different and a little bit sad. He stares out into space a lot more than usual. But he won't say a thing to Louis. When he asks what's wrong, Harry usually whips out his cock and that's the end of it. Damn his penis, Louis thinks. Because if he didn't have this _long, thick, beautiful_ dick, they'd probably have a lot of problems solved. But Louis is _weak_. He's a weak man and he loves getting fucked. He loves feeling Harry inside of him, that's the issue.

*

Louis gets back from songwriting with Liam at around 8:30 on a Tuesday evening. His house smells like the vanilla candles Harry bought at Bath & Body Works. Their 7th album is their last album he chants to himself on repeat when a night like this gets the best of him. He's _almost_ there, he can feel it. Him and Liam are close to finishing, but they can't think. They're stressed and they're tired and they're overworked. A tour, right now, is the last thing he wants to do.

He calls Harry's name as he takes his shoes off in the foyer, flinging them against the wall. Harry'll put them in the basket when he comes downstairs, Louis just isn't too found of bending down right now.

Harry doesn't respond, so Louis puts on the kettle before he calls his name again, "Harry, babe?" He yells, waiting for the "Baby Lou?" Harry usually responds with.

Nothing. Hm.

His cars in the driveway, well, all his cars, are in the drive way. Unless he went out with Cal or someone, Louis isn't sure what Harry does on his days off. Naked Yoga? Pottery Classes? Louis isn't sure.

He pours hot water into his mug and heads up stairs. He faintly hears classical music coming from his room but he can't be too sure, maybe Harry hired a violinist to play while he showers. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing he's ever done.

What he finds is _much, much_ weirder.

Harry's standing, looking at himself in the mirror, with a pillow in his shirt and big, strong hands gently caressing his fake tummy. He looks peaceful and wonderfully happy for what seems like the first time in weeks. His cheeks are a little pink and his smile is wide and beautiful and Louis finally _gets it_. It clicks in him now.

Harry wants a baby.

Louis coughs gently and Harry's head snaps up so quick that Louis is momentarily surprised his neck didn't break in half. Harry's eyes are wide and embarrassed and his cheeks are so warm and red that Louis thinks he could fry an egg off of 'em. He removes the pillow from his shirt and throws it on the bed, momentarily stunned in silence before he starts bite the side of his hand.

"Haz?" Louis says gently, walking towards him. Harry looks so nervous, almost like he wants to shrivel in a ball and bury himself in dirt. "Haz, sweetheart," he says again, sitting on the bed and motioning for him to come lay with him, "C'mere," he whispers.

Harry walks slowly toward him, kicking the pillow to the side of their bed and sitting awkwardly and stiffly beside Louis. Louis just won't have that, he thinks. He climbs on top of Harry's frame and hugs him around the neck,

"Talk to me, sweets." He whispers into his ear, "What's going on?"

Harry mumbles something unintelligible into Louis' collar but Louis knows not to rush him. He just fingers through Harry's hair, combing out the knots and smoothing it gently back from his forehead. He waits and waits until Harry removes himself from the warm spot between Louis' shoulder and neck. His eyes are big and green and wet and his eyelashes are smudgy and black and long. He's beautiful. He's so, so beautiful.

"Hazza, babe," He murmurs, kissing Harry's cheeks and nose and ears and lips. Harry giggles a bit and Louis knows it's now or never,

"I want you to tell me what's going on."

Harry takes a deep breath. It seems like it's taking a lot out of him to do this, and Louis knows it is. Louis knows that Harry doesn't try to make a big deal out of anything to do with himself. Although he isn't afraid of crying or showing emotion, Harry is rarely saddened by anything. And he would never, ever want to burden anyone with anything.

"I want to have a baby," he finally says, looking at Louis. Louis eyes light up at that, and he's about to respond when Harry shakes his head and stops him,

"You're not understanding me. I want to have a baby. _I_ want to have a baby. As in me. As in I want to be pregnant."

Louis furrows his brows a bit at that. He doesn't speak for a long time and it's when Harry nudges him in the stomach that Louis looks at him again,

"I know it's stupid, that's why I didn't tell you," he starts, "I get that it's not that common," He mumbles to himself, "And I'm sorry I've been weird. I just. Yeah. I don't know. I really want to be pregnant? I guess I just have to get over it." He frowns a bit, shrugging his shoulders and itching a spot on his cheek.

Louis is silent for a bit more until he takes Harry's face in his hands, "Hazza," he starts, "it's not impossible," he breathes out for a moment, "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get you pregnant, okay? He rubs Harry's tummy a bit, "Or at least, let's try to get you pregnant. Let's try our hardest, let's try to figure this out. And hey, what if it doesn't happen? That's okay, right? Because there's a lot of other options. There's a lot of other things we can do to make this work."

Harry gives him a big, dopey smile. It feels like with Louis sudden acceptance of The Secret it finally a huge, massive, gigantic weight off his shoulders. He looks relieved, for the first time in months.

"Okay," He breathes. "Are you sure? Are you ready?"

Louis scoffs and pushes his shoulder a bit, "Are you kidding, Bubba? I've been ready since I've been born. I'm a natural father. I am very selfless and wonderful and family oriented, wouldn't you say? Or are you saying I'm not cut out for this?" He gasps, looking scandalized and fake-hurt. Harry laughs at him now, swinging him around and throwing him on the bed, climbing him on top of Louis and hovering over Louis' small body. "You'll be the best father." He states seriously. Looking determined and a bit nervous but a lot excited. "Let's do this, yeah?" He asks, biting his lip.

Louis looks at the boy he's been in love with since he was 18, and smiles,

"Let's get your pregnant."

*

There's a new drug called "Crozer". Louis starts researching it as soon as Harry tells him he wants to be pregnant. It's a drug that gives you a uterus. Or helps people regain use of their uterus. Louis isn't too sure of the specifics. It's for every gender and as he read on, it seems to be fairly successful. So far there's been about 3,000 healthy working uterus' and only a few people have had difficulties with pregnancy and getting pregnant. Louis considers this. They go to a doctor. They ask about this Crozer medication, see if it actually works, and then, what? He's pregnant? They have a ton of sex until he's pregnant? They have a kid? Louis is 26, he's ready, he's sure of it. He just. Wow.

He never expected this.

But he'll do it. They'll do it. Louis would do anything for Harry.

He calls their doctor.

*

Harry is doing downward facing dog when Louis walks out onto their back porch. Although, unsurprising, he's stark naked. His asshole is literally on display. Louis is confused and turned on, and surprisingly not the first time he's felt both things at once around Harry.

He decides to tickle it.

Harry yelps, falls onto his face, lands with a loud "off" and "Jesus" and whips his head around and points a glare directly at Louis.

"Did you just tickle my asshole?" He asks, affronted. "I'll have you know that I've had a lot of things happen to my asshole and tickling it has never been one of them."

"Cross it off your bucket list, then." Louis grins, "It was right there! Literally right in my face. What was I supposed to do? Ignore it? That's just asking me to do the impossible." Louis shrugs, falls into Harry's naked lap. Harry grunts and kisses the side of his head. Harry's penis is out and is half hard. His penis is so big, Louis is so upset about it.

Harry laughs at him now, hugging him around the waist and kissing his neck. His penis is now nicely settled between Louis' cheeks. Louis is classy and fabulous and is in love with this feeling.

"Before I ride you into the sunset, I need to talk to you." Louis commands, turning around in Harry's lap so he can face him. Harry furrows his brows and purses his lips. There is never a time Louis doesn't know what Harry's feeling. Right now he's curious but he's nervous, a bit. Because I Need To Talk To You is never usually a good phrase to start a conversation with.

"Okay," Harry finally says. Slow and deep and calm. He lets his hands slightly falter at Louis' hips.

"I was doing research," Louis starts, "For you, about. You know. The pregnancy. How you want to be pregnant and stuff.

Harry raises a brow at that and opens his mouth a little like he wants to say something. He doesn't.

"And I found this thing. Online. It's called Crozer? I'm not sure if you've ever heard of it but it's a drug and you take it and basically your body gains a uterus and it's possible for people to get pregnant who couldn't before. And uhm. I booked an appointment with the doctor. And we can see, yeah? We can see if this is legit and if you really want this. I don't want. I don't want to get your hopes up, Haz. At least not too much. Because this plan isn't bulletproof," Louis takes a deep breath, "but it's something, yeah? It's. It could happen." He stops talking, gazing back up at Harry.

When Harry talks again, Louis can tell he's trying to his a big, stupid smile. "You did that for me?" He croaks, almost sounding a big choked up. "You'd like. You're completely okay with this? You want this too, right?" One tear slides down his cheek. One big crocodile tear spilling down his gorgeous splotchy face. Louis kisses him, because he can never understand why Harry doubts what Louis would give to him. Louis would give him everything, and Harry would give Louis everything back.

And Harry. Louis realizes. Is literally giving him everything.

*

They go to their doctor on Thursday. Harry's nervous as hell when he gets into the car. He decides to wear jeggings that have a little more stretch in them just incase he has to take off his pants. He's become a bit more daring in his fashion choices in his twenties. Louis says he's becoming more of an 80's workout girl, but Harry resents that. Although he does think he'd look fabulous in neon scrunchies.

Louis' leg won't stop shaking up and down when he puts the car into reverse. Harry already sucked Louis off when he woke up and ate Louis out in the shower before they left. Louis is so, so nervous. Over the past week he's become more and more determined for this to happen and Harry isn't too sure who would be more devastated at the slight chance that Harry can't have babies.

Harry rests his hand on his knee, squeezing it a bit and smiling at him.

"Lou," he says, "Don't think about it too much? Okay? If it happens, it happens." He smiles. eyes focused back on the road.

*

It's happening. It's Happening. _It's Happening_. Harry is a perfect candidate for Crozer. His body is perfect for a uterus, and their doctor couldn't be more persistent on the fact that this could Actually Work. Louis jumps into Harry's arms when he realizes that It's Actually Happening.

Harry's gonna have a baby.

*

They tell the boys three nights after they find out. Zayn shows up first, then Niall, then Liam. Harry's making breaded chicken with goat cheese and arugula and balsamic dressing. He's already made the caesar salad. Louis set the table but he's doing it all wrong so Harry fixes it when he's not looking.

Harry likes being domestic when he's home. Being on a tour bus and eating at hotels and restaurants, he rarely gets the home feeling. He likes to have home cooked meals with candles and nice silver wear and good company. He likes making an effort.

They all sit down at around 7:30. At 7:54 Harry tells them.

"So guys," he starts, "I need to tell you something." Louis squeezes his thigh under the table.

The boys put their forks down realizing that it's Important, all giving him a curious stare.

"Haz, babe. Whatever it is, we're here, yeah?" Niall says, gaining a nod from the rest of the boys.

Harry takes a deep breath and looks at the three of him.

"Louis and I. Are. Uhm. Going to have a baby."

Before they can start cheering, Harry stops them, "Wait," he says. "Before you guys start cheering. By having a baby, I mean. Like. Actually having a baby. I'm going to get pregnant. I'm taking a drug called Crozer. It's safe and I'm going to the doctor every week, before you guys start asking questions. Louis and I are going to start trying next month. So. Yeah." He breathes out. By the time he's done, all the boys are smiling.

"Haz," Zayn starts, "We're so happy for you." Liam nods his head and Niall's already out of his chair to hug him. It's a big, group hug after that. The five of them at 7:56 on a Sunday. Dinner's getting cold and one of the candles just went out.

It's perfect.

*

. Throughout the next couple of weeks, they start telling their news. Both Mom's are thrilled, but want step-by-step details about the pregnant. Grimmy starts crying and Louis punches him. Gemma cheers and all Louis' sisters start to dance up and down. Everyone's excited. It feels great.

*

They start trying on a Wednesday. Liam and Louis finish early. Louis is satisfied with their work for what feels like the first time in months. He leaves feeling good and happy and excited. They go on tour in a month. By that time, they're hoping, Harry will be pregnant, a couple of weeks in. Tour for five months, and then the longest break they've had in 8 years. A break for however long they want. A three year break, a five year break. A long, long break to have babies and get married and sleep for years and years.

Louis walks up the stairs quietly, calling Harry's name and walking into his room. The first thing he sees is a bowl of pumpkin seeds, wheat bread, and lettuce scattered on the bread. Harry is butt ass naked on all fours and he seems to be reading. His hairs up in a bun and he barely notices Louis.

"Babe?" Louis says, "Why…all the food?" He questions, placing the bowls on the side of the bed and climbing up next to Harry. Harry gasps a little, like he didn't hear Louis when he walked in. Louis knows he did, but he's acting like a scandalized soap opera star to set the mood.

Louis rubs his back a bit, dipping down to squeeze his bum and rub the pad of his finger over Harry's asshole. A full body shiver leaves Harry.

"Seriously though, why the food? Why the books? What's happening? I'm all for food during sex but wheat bread, pumpkin seeds, and lettuce sounds a bit odd? I was thinking more on the lines of whipped cream or something." Louis suggested.

Harry sighs a bit and then flips over, spreading his legs so Louis can crawl in-between. They kiss for a bit. Harry sucks on Louis' tongue and pulls his shirt off, lightly running his fingers down Louis' back. Louis groans a bit and breaks apart.

"Hi." He says, laughing. He sits up and spreads Harry's legs out further.

"The fruit is for contraception. I hear it's very good to eat leafy greens, pumpkin seeds, and whole wheat bread. It helps with the sperm or something. I'm not sure. But anyways. The lubes in top left drawer. I hear the best position for contraception is me on my back and you fucking me from behind. Also grab the black plug from the top left drawer so I can keep your come in me all night." Louis groans at that, "Jesus, Haz. You're gonna kill me before I get in you."

He gets up, taking longer than humanly acceptable to take off his skinny jeans and tugs a couple of times at his half-hard dick. Harry reaches for the lube before Louis can even get to it, slicking up a few fingers and without any rhyme or reason, starts fucking down on two of them. Louis actually can't contain the whimper that leaves his lips.

Louis loves topping Harry, likes to see Harry get completely fucked out. It doesn't happen as often as Louis gets fucked, but when it does it leaves them both hot messes.

Louis slicks up his fingers, gently removes Harry's and started slowly thrusting them in and out of his hole. Louis' fingers aren't as long or thick as Harry's so he can fit three in no problem, arching them just at the right angle as Harry completely loses it and falls face first into the bed.

" _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,_ " Harry starts chanting. It's been fourteen minutes, Louis realizes. And they're both already this desperate.

When Louis finally pushes in, Harry sags in relief. His muscles noticeably going less tense, but his body fucking back against Louis' cock.

It's weird, Louis thinks. Fucking Harry with the intent on getting pregnant. Louis realized he was gay when he was 17, and never thought much about having kids of his own. Always put it to the side and figured he'd adopt or something. But now, he thinks, as he fucks a little harder and a little faster, Harry's going to be filled up with his baby. He's going to be big and round and he's going to be soft and squishy and Louis already knew that he wanted this but as he's getting closer to his release, he realizes just _how much he fucking wants it_.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," he says, emitting a loud groan that bounces off the walls of their bedroom. Harry's crying out now, mumbling into the pillow about how he wants to be filled up, filled up with Louis' baby.

Louis reaches down to grab Harry's hard cock, flicking his thumb over the head for a second until Harry comes all over his hand with a loud cry.

Louis isn't too long after that, fucking a couple more times into Harry's tight, warm ass and coming, for what feels like hours.

Harry falls face first into the mattress, reaching his hands behind him and pulling his cheeks apart.

He turns his head to the side and mumbles something barely audible, "plug me, fill me back up." Louis hears. He grabs the black plug of their nightstand and carefully works it into Harry, making sure to not hurt him or go too fast.

Harry falls asleep not long after that, and Louis takes the time to appreciate Harry's naked, beautiful body. He can't wait until his tummy gets big and round and gorgeous. Louis rubs his fingers down his long torso and listens to Harry's quiet hums.

Hopefully there's a baby in there.

*

Louis wakes up nestled underneath their thick, white duvet. Harry's arms are wrapped around him tight and his face is buried in Louis' neck. It's peaceful. There's a dull, aching throb in Louis' legs and he's pretty sure he's got a love bite on his collarbone the size of the moon, but he's wrapped in his boyfriend's arm tight and secure and he's happy.

*

The first pregnancy test is negative.

Louis heart aches a bit, because even though Harry's trying to be strong, trying to put on a brave face, Louis knows him well enough that Harry's probably racking his brain for things he did wrong.

Louis hugs him for a long, long time. And when they go to bed that night, there's a little more doubt than there has been in a long, long time.

*

The second time they take a pregnancy test, it comes out half negative, half positive. It's one of those cheap, pregnancy tests Louis bought at the Convenient Store that gives you the minus or plus sign. But there was a _three for two_ deal going on and Louis just couldn't pass it up.

Harry thinks it looks like a division sign, neither of them are too sure what to do with it.

Harry takes two more after that.

He's not pregnant.

*

The third time they take a pregnancy test, it's two nights before they both go on tour. Both of them are exhausted and fucked-out and sad. It's been a whole lot of sex and not a lot of results, and Harry is, for the first time since this started, really not sure that this is going to work.

He puts the pregnancy test on the counter, sighing a bit and slumping back against the toilet. Louis' is next to him on the counter of their sink, swinging his legs back and forth and twirling a piece of Harry's hair between his fingers.

"Bubba?" Louis says, pinching the skin of Harry's neck a bit to get his attention, Harry turns to Louis and finds a slight, sweet smile playing on his lips, "I have a joke for you."

"A joke?" Harry asks, grinning, "Do tell."

"Have you heard about that book, you know the one, Anti-Gravity?" Louis asks, and he looks excited.

Harry hums for a bit, trying to rack his brain for the answer, "Not sure I have, sweets. What about it?"

"Well, I heard that it's _impossible_ to put down." Louis brightens, and looks at Harry. Harry can feel the smile completely overtake his face, he laughs and puts his face in his hands, "Awful, bloody awful! I loved it. Are my jokes that bad?" He says, still giggling.

Louis nods his head, "Much, much worse, darling."

Harry gets up a few moments later, stretching his arms out and kissing Louis on the side of the head. They decided that, if this doesn't work out, that they're going to take a break from trying. Harry is terrified, and Louis looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself.

It takes a lot out of Harry to look at the test. This is it, he thinks.

This is what he's been waiting for. He takes a deep breath, and with one eye, he peaks at the test.

Well.

Okay.

He's pregnant.

*

Harry's three weeks pregnant when he goes into see the Doctor. At 6 weeks, Harry can faintly see a belly.

It's little and tiny and adorable and Harry can't stop touching it. Louis is obsessed with it too, and he kisses it every night before he goes to sleep and sings to it and tells the little belly that he can't wait to meet it. It's beautiful, he thinks. He's already bought three different sweatshirts that say "Bun In The Oven" and a t-shirt that says "I've Got The Golden Ticket" and it's so Britney Spears circa 2008 but he's just _excited_ is the thing.

They decide not to let it be known to public until the third or fourth month and Harry is having an extremely, extremely difficult time sticking to that. He's never one to want public's attention, but he can't stop touching his belly and cooing at his little tummy. There's definitely a buzz around the small stomach Harry's sporting, and fans are already starting to comment on it. Harry's not surprised considering there's a vine of him lifting his shirt up to a crowd of 50,000 and yelling, "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

He's not sure that was the greatest idea, but he got a bit over excited.

*

"Niall," Harry calls out. He's not sure who's on the bus right now. He knows Louis isn't because he's running to the shop to get Harry an assortment of fruits. He's not really a diva, or he's not super needy now that he's pregnant, but sometimes when his feet hurt a bit, Louis will know what he needs without him even saying it.

Niall stumbles in a moment later with a bag of chips in tow, he eyes Harry's belly for a second before coming over and petting it, whispering that _I know you'll love me better than your Dad's, it's okay I understand_. Harry resents that.

'"Niall," he says again, "do you think I'm beautiful?"

Niall, for some reason, has never really dealt with a full-on pregnant person at such close-quarters. He's walking around eggshells towards Harry. There's always a slight terror in his eye when Harry talks to him, like he thinks Harry might bite his head off or start crying. Harry would never, ever do such a thing, but that doesn't mean he won't mess with Niall's head a bit.

When Niall doesn't answer for a couple seconds, Harry fakes his saddest, most pitiful expression, looking at Niall with big, wet, green eyes. Niall flounders for a minute,

"Of course, Haz! The most beautiful, you are stunning. I look at you, and I feel faint from your beauty." Niall says in a rush.

Harry smiles, that'll do.

They decide that they're not going to find out the sex. They also decide that they're going to name their baby Caleb, Jamie, or Charlie. Harry decides that he's going to do an at-home Birth. Louis decides that if that happens, he'll hide under their bed until Harry tells him it's okay to come out. They decide that at the hospital might be a better option.

They decide that The Baby (it's officially become capitalized now) is going to have three Godparents, Niall, Liam, and Zayn. They decide that they're going to keep the crib in their room for the time being, and move the baby into it's room when they find it's the right time. They decide that Harry's belly is the cutest, and rubbing it for good luck has become A Thing they do before concerts.

They decide on a lot. They also decide that they're excited.

*

There's a room in the back of the tour bus that has a queen-sized bed and a bathroom attached to it. Niall, Zayn, and Liam decided that Harry and Louis could take that over as their room for the tour.

So when Louis wakes up at 3:42 in the morning after a concert in Philadelphia and Harry's not in bed with him, for a minute he's slightly worried. He's never been ridiculously protective. He takes care of his boy and makes sure he's okay at all times, but Harry's always been more of the protective kind, getting worried when Louis leaves, not liking when he wakes up and Louis isn't in the bed with him.

But with The Baby, Louis can feel himself obsessing over Harry's health and if he's okay and if he's happy at all times of the day, there's always a niggling worry in the back of his mind to make sure that Harry's in good health.

So yeah, when he wakes up and Harry's not in bed with him, Louis gets up to see where he went on the bus.

Harry's in the bathroom. He's completely naked and his hair is in a high bun. He looks like a giraffe-like ballerina.

He's rubbing his belly a bit, and doesn't seem to be scared with Louis wrapping his arms around Harry's lovely belly, almost like he was expecting him.

Harry smiles a bit in the mirror and catches Louis' eye, "Hi," he says, yawning, "Couldn't sleep."

"You okay?" Louis asks, because Harry usually never has trouble sleeping.

Harry yawns again, nodding, "'M fine, happy, excited, The Baby won't stop kicking."

Louis nods into Harry's back and wraps his arms around a bit tighter. They sway for a bit, and stand for a bit longer until Harry turns Louis around and walks him back into the bed.

Harry eats Louis out before they go to bed and Louis sucks Harry off in return. They fall asleep wrapped around each other, their baby in-between.

*

Harry is seven months pregnant when he decides to propose. Louis is laying on the couch in gray boxers and his Stone Roses tee. He's watching Teen Mom but it looks like he's paying half attention. He looks _delectable_ , that's the thing. Absolutely, positively delicious. Harry wants to eat him. Wants to eat him up and swallow him. They have been taking advantage of the fact that the first time in five months, they're home and they're alone and they have all the time in the world.

Well, not all the time, Harry realizes. Really just two months. June 2nd, is their due date. The date that The Baby is born, Harry couldn't be more excited.

So two months to have all the sex in the world, Harry can do that.

Louis gets up from the couch and moves to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water before making his way over to Harry, "Why the long face, bubba?" He asks, getting up on his tippy toes to curl his hands around Harry's neck.

Harry kisses him back, long and slow and sweet, "Just thinking," he says, Louis shuts him up with another kiss.

Harry realizes, then and there, that he wants to marry Louis. He's always known, but now he's sure of it.

*

When Harry proposes, it's on a Saturday night, they're just getting home from dinner with Louis' family, and Harry has to brace himself on the kitchen counter to get on one knee.

When Louis realizes what he's doing, he gasps, starts to cry, and before he gets out any answer, Louis sobs out a _yes_.

It might take another 5 minutes to get Harry back on his feet because his belly is very, very, very big, but it's definitely worth it to see Louis' eyes shining so bright.

They fuck that night. And it's slow and it's perfect and when Harry pushes inside Louis, he feels his breath catch in his throat.

*

Harry's water breaks when he's about to take a bath. He put in the "Granny takes a dip" Bath Bomb because it makes him feel sensual even though the name suggests differently. He bends over, or at least, tries to bend over considering he has a very big, 8 and a half month pregnant belly in his way, and grab a towel, but when he does. Well.

His water breaks.

He's not freaking out. He's _not_. He does yoga everyday for a reason. He's a zen human being. He is one with the world. The world is one with him. But he feels liquid rushing out of his asshole. So if he does have a slight panic attack, it's not his fault. He yells for Louis, but he's 99% sure Louis outside playing footie with himself. (He laughs for a second, because it's so, so sad watching his fiancé play football by himself. Harry's used to playing with him, and by playing he means standing there and looking pretty, but now that he can barely even _walk_ , Louis' taken it upon himself to start playing alone. Sad, sad man.)

He calls Louis name again, but there's nothing. Absolutely radio silence.

Right. Okay. Clothing. He needs to put on clothing.

He shoves a shirt over his head, a pair of his maternity leggings and waddles down the stairs to yell for Louis.

"Louis!" He shoves the door open to the outside, "Louis!" He yells again,

Louis stops what he's doing and looks up at Harry, "Bubba?" He asks, looking concerned.

"My water broke."

*

Word has broken by the time they get to the hospital that Harry's going into labor. Harry's not exactly sure how that happened, but all he's focused on is getting this baby out of his goddamn body because he's in _pain_. He's in a lot of pain and Louis looks like he's about to shit bricks. He's scared and he's excited and he's bloody nervous.

Both Harry's and Louis' mums are meeting them at the hospital, Zayn, Niall, Liam, Gemma and Lottie as well. Before he has another thought, Louis calling his name.

"Haz," he says, "Haz, babe."

"Hm?" Harry questions. He feels like his body is being ripped in two but he's taking deep breaths, Louis has been talking him through it. He's the picture of peace, he hopes.

"We're gonna have a baby," Louis breaks him out of his thoughts.

Harry finally realizes the heaviness of that statement. They're gonna have a baby. _They're gonna have a baby._.

"Hell yeah we are."

*

His name is Caleb. He's 5 pounds and 7 ounces and he's the tiniest thing Louis and Harry have ever seen. Harry was in labor for 3 hours, he cried through 2 of them. Louis cried through all 3.

Anne got it all on video tape and Harry doesn't know if he's going to smash that video in half or watch it everyday. It _hurt_. It fucking hurt. And Harry is sore and tired. But he's happy, he's really fucking happy. They have a baby. A Baby. The Baby. Their Baby.

Caleb is a tiny little thing and when Harry finally gets to hold the little bundle of joy, he whispers in his ear that he loves him so much, that he can't wait to grow with him, that he can't wait to be his Dad. Louis holds his hand through it all, and whispers his own little secrets into his other ear.

He is the sweetest little thing, and Harry loves him so, so much.

*

_the end_

**Author's Note:**

> nerdassbrain.tumblr.com


End file.
